Your Promise
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Sasori never imagined how cute Deidara would look like in a dress. "Kissing under the stars? How cliche." Deidara grins, but in the end, it is Sasori who says; "Happy Birthday, Deidara." - SasoDei. One-Shot.


I just read from somebody's profile that Deidara-chan's birthday is on the 5th of May? Is that true? But here's a fic. An early or late happy birthday to Deidara-chan. Whichever. :D This is an AU one shot. All human.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Deidara or Sasori. Or both. Or the anime. Or Akatsuki. If I did, oh god would Deidara rule the world.

--

**Your Promise**

"You promised me." A calm and soft voice said, yet one cannot fail to detect the malice in his tone. Shaking his head now, he prodded to continue, "Are you one to break a promise, Deidara?" The boy in question looked annoyed and peeved. How the shorter of them remembered something so trivial was beyond him. Even for his standards.

"That was stupid and it still is, you know that, Sasori." His usual manic grin was swiped off of his face and a pout replaced it. He huffed and crossed his arms over his hair, resisting the urge to flip his hair over his shoulder.

"But Deidara, you promised." The boy—Sasori—insisted. He seemed hell bent on not giving up yet or letting go. Or even letting this thing pass so easily. Sasori was not the kind of person to give up so easily. Even for something so trivial.

Deidara felt a sinking feeling as his male counterpart took a seat down on a nearby couch. He knew Sasori would win this argument and push him into doing the silly little promise. And he knew Sasori never fought fair. Using such a face to even taunt him. He was supposed to be the one to pout.

Sasori remained quiet, smug in a sense but did not show it. Instead, his gaze became lidded and a bit blank; to show Deidara he was serious about being utterly disappointed and sad if he broke his promise.

Deidara let out a heavy and defeated groan as he nodded his head grimly. He caught a glint in Sasori's eyes and instantly regretted agreeing. God knows what Sasori is thinking. And what Sasori's thinking isn't always beautiful.

With that little nod, Sasori stood up, walked over to Deidara and patted his shoulder. Deidara bent down to kiss him, but Sasori only pulled back. A smug smirk on his face, "Not until you do it." He told him and then dropped his hand, taking his leave.

--

Deidara finds himself staring at a floor length window, his blue eye opened in shock and his mouth pop in an (adorable) 'o'. He absolutely felt embarrassed at what he wore and more so, hated Sasori for even getting him in such a thing.

_Okay. Anything, yeah. _Deidara hated the memory and damned it. When he said 'anything' Sasori absolutely went and gotten what Deidara would soon despise.

"Now don't you look cute?" Sasori said his tone smug as he appraised Deidara. He clapped his hand twice, as if mocking the blond. The blond in question let out a low growl from his throat and glared at Sasori, now turning away from the mirror. Deidara looked fierce.

"I hate you with a burning passion right now. Yeah." Deidara said flatly, Sasori was not fazed. Instead, looked at Deidara; his muddy brown eyes pulling in Deidara's consciousness. Sasori was beautiful eyes.

"Ah, Deidara. What beautiful eyes," He said, his voice evened and controlled; not much happiness oozing out, as in. Sasori brought a hand up to caress Deidara's cheek and then used it to push his bangs over his shoulder, and tuck a good amount of it behind his ear. Both of Deidara's eyes were a sparkling and radiant blue, as deep as the ocean and as vast as the skies above them. Sasori was not oblivious to it.

Deidara's anger slowly vanished and then a grin flashed across his face. Sasori was the only one to coax him into actually reveals his left eye. Why Deidara would keep hiding it behind a thick mass of bangs was beyond Sasori. Opening his mouth to speak, he caught another glint from Sasori's eyes.

"Now, let's go out." Sasori was being bossier...more bossier today, Deidara had noticed, Sasori was a bit joyous, and quite frankly, a bit out of character. He must have really anticipated this because he was absolutely happy. But no matter how happy his little 'chibi-chan' as he'd like to call him (He also gets hit every time he addresses Sasori as such) he will not go out in public. Not dressed like _this. _

"But—I—No—"The words were jumbled, not even coherent. Instead, Deidara just spun around and pointed hysterically at the mirror. He had to admit, though, his face was lighter when both of his eyes were in full view—but that's not the point. He looked at himself, not actually appraising but looked at utter horror. Sasori was not serious about going out with him dressed as a... a... Deidara didn't even finish that train of thought. He pulled at the hems of his fluffed up skirt, and then at the ruffles. They had to be _pink. Pink for all the gods sake. _

Before he had time to re-scramble his thoughts, he felt a light tug on his hand and he was out of his room and out of his house and then finally out onto the streets already. Sasori couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at Deidara's dreaded reaction. Sighing, he put Deidara's hand down but still held it. The blond reciprocated his tight grip and once more felt himself get pulled by Sasori to a place he was all too familiar with.

A park. The park where they first met and had their first 'artful argument'. It was a nostalgic time and Deidara looked around. Nothing much has changed, instead, it was dark and the moon and stars were shining down on them.

"If all you wanted a _date_ then you could've said so, chibi-chan, yeah." Deidara said, waving a hand in the air. He was a bit surprised that Sasori did not, in fact, hit him for calling him chibi-chan, instead, the grip on his hand tightened. Deidara looked down at Sasori who wasn't as distant already.

"And then why here, yeah? I know you're very artistic, Sasori, but why here of all places? Its nostalgic and all that, yeah. But really, if you just wanted to go somewhere, then this dress wasn't even necessary." Deidara babbled, "And, really! This darn thing is so trivial, chibi-chan." Again, he was surprised he didn't get hit. Especially when he called him that more than once.

Sasori just looked annoyed at that point and pulled Deidara down by the collar, a sucking void of brown meeting a deep and sparkling blue. "Just shut up and kiss me." He said.

"Kissing under the stars? How cliché." Deidara grinned but happily complied and kissed him.

When they parted for the slightest bit, Sasori looked at Deidara and tilted his head. An angelic look and smile upon his face. "Happy birthday, Deidara." And then he brought Deidara's face down, pressing his lips to his.

--

That last part I got inspired. "Kissing under the stars? How cliché." In the same lines anyways. So yes. Wouldn't Deidara in a dress look so cute? :3


End file.
